Follow You Into The Dark
by xJanzx
Summary: Set in July 2008 - Ronnie has returned from Ibiza without Roxy in tow and has realised life has changed in Walford. This is a two parter and the first in a series of short fics
1. Chapter 1

**Follow You Into The Dark**

Ronnie knocked on the his front door, a nervous knot forming in her stomach as she thought about coming face to face with him after all this time. Inwardly, she scoffed, what was she on about? 'All this time' – she'd only been gone a month. What could have changed in four short weeks? But still, she was nervous. She wiped her palms across the black skinny jeans she was wearing, frowning as the light film of moisture returned almost instantly.

_Stop it, Ronnie – you're acting like a teenager!_

The door swung open, revealing a half naked Jack. Ronnie couldn't help but run her eyes up and down his body, drinking him in. All she had had in the last month were memories, and now the real thing was standing before her, only a foot away.

"Hi," she said, that one syllable seeming to take all her brain power.

"Ronnie." He looked at her, stunned to see her standing there.

She smiled at him, her face flushed with light. "Well, are you going to leave me standing out here all day or are you gonna let me in?" He nodded his head, a small frown appearing in his forehead as he stepped to the side, pushing open the door further so Ronnie could come in. "What is it?" She asked, sensing that something wasn't quite right about his demeanour.

"Nothing."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Jack, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just er, I didn't know you were back," he answered her as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got back last night. I'm sorry, I should've called first," she stated, pushing shut the front door.

"Yeah, maybe you should have," Jack said, sharply, an edge to his voice. He had his back to her as he pulled on a black t-shirt, so he wouldn't have to see the crushed look on her face, see the way her beaming smile dropped from her lips with his harsh words. _Why did she have to come back now? Why today, why __**now**__ of all times?_

"Er, d'you-"

Ronnie whipped around, her loosely curled blonde hair following the path. And standing there in Jack's dressing gown was his sister-in-law. Ronnie felt her heart plummet through her stomach, it was as though somebody had reached into her chest, wrapped their fingers around her heart and slammed it through her body.

"Hi," Tanya spoke, gingerly, clasping the opening of the dressing gown tightly in her hands. _Oh god, the look on her face._

"Hello," Ronnie replied, trying to keep the heartbreak out of her voice. They couldn't see her like that, she couldn't break down in front of either of them, and so the Ice Queen mask went back on and Ronnie went back to doing what she was best at; hiding.

"I'll just . . ." Tanya awkwardly pointed to the bedroom, hurriedly scuttling back into it.

Ronnie turned back around, placing the palms of her hands on the cool, kitchen island; using it to steady herself. She gripped onto it for dear life, as though it was the only thing tethering her to a world that was free of pain and as long as she held onto it, she wouldn't have to experience the soul crushing agony that had been reserved just for her.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time, did you?" She said wryly, her chest felt as though sandpaper had been scraped across it, raw and tender. _He's with Tanya? Tanya?! His brother's ex-wife? How can he be with anyone? I guess I meant a lot less to him than he did to me. You should've figured that one out long before now, Ronnie._

"Yeah, well, I don't recall getting any postcards." There was a hint of anger to his voice, but what right did he have to be angry? He got together with Tanya as soon as Ronnie's cab had pulled out of sight – so how dare he play the victim? _Because it helps the guilt._

"I'll tell you what? I won't bother you again, yeah?" She shook her head, walking towards the door.

"Ron-" Jack called out to her, pulling her back with his voice.

Ronnie stopped, frozen by his voice, but she couldn't turn around, she couldn't look at him again, not when she knew that he felt nothing for her. _Why did he have to say my name like that? Why couldn't he have just let me walk out the door? I can't, I can't do this here. I just, I need to get out of here, I need to get away from him._

Her head spun with the events of the last sixty seconds, she rested her forehead against the small part of wall next to the door frame, as though her head was too full to be held up on its own. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." His voice sounded genuine, sincere even, but . . . he was apologising for the fact that she had walked in on him and his new girlfriend after a session between the sheets, he wasn't apologising for being with Tanya, for not waiting for her, for not loving her anymore.

Ronnie slowly shook her head, trying to remember what she had to do to be able to breathe freely once again. "It doesn't matter."

"So what did you want?" Jack asked, back to normal once again, oblivious to the fact that Ronnie's broken heart lay at his feet and with every word he spoke, he may as well have been stamping all over it.

_How easily he forgets. Then again, what did I expect?_

"You're obviously busy."

"Come on, tell me," Jack pressed, completely hiding the desperation in his voice beneath layers of nonchalance and business partner concern. _Why am I pressing so hard?_ He thought to himself. _It's obvious she doesn't wanna tell me, her hand's practically on the door handle about to wrench it open, so why am I keeping her here?_

Ronnie looked at him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face, a flicker of anguish flashed in her eyes but she pushed it down within herself, burying it once again. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'll er, I'll see you at the club tonight."

Jack watched as she left the flat, staring at the empty space her body had left. He couldn't stop the feeling of loss spreading throughout his being, leaking into all of the darkest places of his soul. He let out a hiss of breath, hoping that somehow the feeling would lessen, but it didn't. It just stayed, growing and growing until he felt as though with every breath he took, he was fuelling the emptiness.

A month ago, even an hour ago, he had been so sure. So sure that Ronnie wasn't the one for him, that what he wanted and needed was Tanya. But a five minute conversation with Ronnie had made him doubt himself and his choices. He wasn't sure anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie sat on the high stool, the tip of her finger sliding across the rim of her empty glass. Her eyes were hypnotised by the movement, all her mental acuity concentrated on it, because if she just focused on this, she wouldn't have to think about him. Or her.

Music pounded from the club's speaker system and she allowed the notes to wash over her, seep through her skin and into her mind, pushing out thoughts of anything other than the music. Roxy had once told her that this was what it felt like, doing cocaine – hearing one sound drown out all others, one face dim everything else. "It makes everything better." Those had been her baby sister's words.

"That's just wrong," a voice said in her ear. Ronnie turned her body slightly, looking to the person who had intruded upon her thoughts, a small smile slipping onto her lips as she did so.

"What is?" She asked the tall, dark man that was standing beside her.

"A stunning woman like you drinking alone."

Ronnie looked into his face, his chiselled jaw and his sparkling blue eyes that had a sense of mysteriousness about them. On any other night, she would've told him she wasn't interested, but tonight was different – she'd just found out that the one man that she truly loved had moved on, and in what spectacular fashion; he preferred his older brother's recently ex-wife who had three kids! Yes, tonight was different.

"Well, if you join me, I won't be drinking alone, will I?"

The man chuckled slightly, nodding his head and sitting himself down on the stool next to her. "Andy," he said, extending his hand.

Ronnie's eyes flicked from his hand to his mouth before she replied: "Veronica," and extended her own hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Veronica. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" She nodded her head, feeling in control once again. This was exactly what she needed, somebody to distract her from her feelings for Jack, a rebound guy. Yep, exactly what she needed.

Meanwhile, across the club, Jack was staring daggers at the two, a tangible heat emanating from his eyes. _What is she doing? Why is she even entertaining the idea of having a drink with that bloke? Doesn't she know that she's outta his league?_

A low whistle broke through Jack's self loathing and hectic thoughts. "What?" He snapped as his eyes fell on his older brother.

"She out on the pull or something?" Max asked, nudging his head in Ronnie's direction, forcing Jack to sweep his eyes over the midnight blue dress that Ronnie was wearing, the thin straps resting on her shoulders as the hem danced across her thighs. Her hair was still curly from earlier, but was half up and half down, fastened with a metal clasp so that it draped down her bare back. Max smirked, he knew when his little brother was jealous and now was definitely one of those times.

Jack fingers itched to slam into the man's face, his hands clenching and unclenching. Max noticed the minute movements, his lips twisting into a small smile against the rim of his whisky glass. "You better get over there," he stated, still watching Jack's face for any changed in expression.

"Why?" He enquired, his eyes not moving from Ronnie and the man.

"'Cos she's drunk."

Jack needed no further incentive to march over to the bar and take Ronnie aside. "Jack – what're you doing?" She exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Andy.

"Ronnie, you're drunk," he stated simply. A volcanic fury flashed in her eyes, making them burn brighter.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed at him. "You're not my boyfriend anymore, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

The words sliced through Jack's skin like a knife through butter, but still he refused to accept them. He may not be Ronnie's boyfriend, but he was still her business partner and that's all this was. Looking out for his business partner. That's all it was. "Steve – no more for Ron, eh?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ronnie demanded; no longer caring that people were beginning to stare at the spectacle. She tried to wrench her arm out from Jack's grasp, but her body suddenly felt too weak to move, a haze descended upon her mind and she found it too hard to think. Ronnie blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the mist in her brain, but it refused to disappear.

"Ron? Ronnie?" Jack's panicked voice broke through the fog and Ronnie tried to focus on his face. "Ronnie, look at me. Ron – what've you been drinking? Ron? Steve?! What's she 'ad?!"

The bartender just shook his head in confusion, his shocked eyes flitting between a semi conscious Ronnie and a terrified Jack. "Nothing, nothing – she's been on orange juice and lemonade all night."

_This doesn't make any sense – how can she get like this when she hasn't had any alcohol?_ He could feel her pulse racing as her body tried to fight against whatever had invaded it. Jack rounded on the man Ronnie had been talking to, still holding Ronnie up with his arms, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "What have you given 'er?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure 'bout that?" Max asked, his hand diving into the breast pocket of the man's suit jacket and retrieving a small vial of clear liquid. It was still three quarters full. Max saw the rage painted across his brother's face, he knew what damage Jack could do when he was that angry, so he grabbed hold of the man, pushing him up against the bar. "Jack, Jack! You look after Ronnie, the police'll deal with this scum. Okay, just look after Ron!"

Jack almost froze, every part of his being wanted to tear that man limb from limb, wanted to watch as the blood coursed from his wounds, pulsating in synchrony with that monster's heartbeat. But Ronnie needed him.

"Jack, just take her into the office, okay? I'll call the police and an ambulance." Max told him. "Go on then."

"Jack?" Ronnie called out, her voice so incredibly fragile. "I'm so tired."

"Ron, can you walk?" He asked gently, his fingers tipping her chin so that her face was looking into his.

"Yeah," she breathed, her eyelids flickering open and closed.

"No, you can't," he said, before hooking an arm beneath her knees and one beneath her shoulders. He carried her limp body across the club floor, suddenly aware of the dozens of eyes upon them, and into the office where he delicately placed her on the sofa. His actions were slow and tender, as though she was a precious china doll that would break if he moved too fast or touched her too hard.

Kneeling on the floor beside her, Jack moved her fringe out of her eyes, relishing the feel of her hair against his fingertips. He'd never realised how much he'd missed that until now. "You scared me, you know? Try not to do that again, eh?" Jack sighed, he could feel Ronnie's temperature increase as a light film of sweat emerged on her forehead. "You're gonna be fine, Ron," he reassured her, even though the terror had his body gripped in a tight vice. _He didn't give you enough to hurt you, just enough to . . ._ Jack couldn't finish the sentence, not even in his thoughts.

"You're always saving me, aren't you?" Ronnie said, her eyes unfocused and her breathing laboured and shallow. Even in her drugged up state, everything still hurt. Seeing Jack so caring and affectionate, so tender and loving; that hurt her more than she could ever put in words. Because she knew he wasn't hers. "Please stop," she whispered, crystal tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What?" Jack asked, confused. _Maybe it's the GHB talking. Yeah, that has to be it. She doesn't know what she's saying._

"How am I meant to stop loving you when you're always saving me?"

**THE END**


End file.
